Future government and commercial spacecraft require higher accuracy payload pointing, increased maneuver fuel efficiency, and improved mission service continuity and data availability. To provide improved availability, future remote sensing spacecraft need to maintain accurate pointing and low jitter at all times, including during momentum adjust and stationkeeping maneuvers. In addition, next-generation communications spacecraft may have optical crosslinks and spot-beam antennas (e.g., phased array antennas) that require precision pointing and may include jitter sensitive components such as frequency generation units. These communications spacecraft need to maintain full performance during thruster maneuvers.